


Collision Theory

by Yatterqueen



Series: #wedgiewednesday [29]
Category: Unlisted
Genre: Gen, no tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatterqueen/pseuds/Yatterqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm not too sure about this one, honestly, but in the interim, it has established a link between DC & Marvel stories beyond Thief vs. Thief, which is what I wanted to do anyway. I probably won't use the "Lyra's new friend" plot device again for a while either, though I think she and Donna would get along, as would Carmilla & Harley. Dani's a <i>bit </i>of a stretch, but Carmilla's an easy character to get along with.</p><p>As always, please leave a comment about what you liked, what you didn't, etc. (I could really use feedback on this one, to be honest). Also, check out my <a href="http://yattermanmach3.deviantart.com/journal/BvS-Request-Special-599199960">BvS Request Special!</a> and request something! It isn't first come, first serve either, so don't be afriad to shoot for something special! </p>
    </blockquote>





	Collision Theory

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too sure about this one, honestly, but in the interim, it has established a link between DC & Marvel stories beyond Thief vs. Thief, which is what I wanted to do anyway. I probably won't use the "Lyra's new friend" plot device again for a while either, though I think she and Donna would get along, as would Carmilla & Harley. Dani's a _bit_ of a stretch, but Carmilla's an easy character to get along with.
> 
> As always, please leave a comment about what you liked, what you didn't, etc. (I could really use feedback on this one, to be honest). Also, check out my [BvS Request Special!](http://yattermanmach3.deviantart.com/journal/BvS-Request-Special-599199960) and request something! It isn't first come, first serve either, so don't be afriad to shoot for something special! 

  It seems that Lyra brings a new friend home everyday; like she's making up for lost time or something. Carmilla can't complain -- even though she's in a relationship with Laura, her eyes still work and most of the friends Lyra makes are pretty.

"Hey," she greets, both to her sister and the guest. "Jen here?"

Lyra shakes her head. "She's at work still. Carmilla, this is Donna Troy."

Carmilla drops on the couch opposite Lyra and Donna, pointing at the raven-haired woman. "No shit? Like, _the_ Wonder Girl?"

"The previous one, yes," Donna says. "You're... the Scorpion, aren't you?"

Before Carmilla can chew her out, Lyra holds her hands up. "She figured it out on her own."

"To be fair, it isn't _too_ hard," Donna points out. "The green hair, hanging out with She-Hulks?"

Carmilla nods. "Alright, alright. Keep it a secret, though. So far, it has been."

To be even fairer, it's only been a secret because Carmilla isn't that high profile. To Donna, who keeps track of the multiverse on New Chronus, it's her job to know who's who and so, she's gotten good at putting two and two together.

"Hey, you think Jen'll mind if I invite some friends over?" Carmilla asks her sister. "I know you just invite people over when you feel like it, but I've got _some_ consideration here."

"Depends on how many," Lyra shrugs. "Not that I think she'll mind much anyway."

"True, true." Carmilla pulls out her phone to start texting. "Hey, Donna, you got money for pizza?"

Donna starts to answer but Lyra cuts her off. "You don't ask the guest for pizza money."

"Oh, I'm sorry, where's your money coming from, freeloader?"

"I do _construction,_ Carmilla."

"Then _you_ buy the pizza, Handy Manny."

Lyra glares at Carmilla but goes to get the house phone.

Leaning a little off the couch to whisper to Donna, Carmilla explains, "She wouldn't have said yes if I didn't ask you first. She's cheaper than _me._ "

Donna laughs a little. "It really wouldn't have been much trouble, honestly."

"Yeah, but that's not the point," Carmilla says. "Besides, pissin' my sister off is kinda' fun. Watch, when she comes back, I'll show you."

Lyra returns, but before she can sit down, Carmilla chucks the remote for the TV at Donna, purposefully missing so it falls in front of her sister. When Lyra kneels down to pick it up, Carmilla quickly leaps up and gets behind her, digging into her spandex shorts and lifting out a pair of navy blue panties in a serious wedgie.

"Carmilla!"

Donna covers her mouth to hide her snickering as Lyra tries to swat Carmilla's hands away, the green-haired girl eventually letting the underwear snap back. She quickly hides behind Donna.

"It was her idea," Carmilla lies. "She said she was curious!"

Lyra doesn't believe it for an instant and tries to lift Carmilla away from Donna, but the doorbell rings.

"My guests," Carmilla says. "Go get 'em for me, huh? Me and Donna are getting along really well here."

Donna gets up, though, and gestures to Carmilla. "I'll answer the door. You deal with your sister."

Lyra cracks her knuckles. "I intend to."

<<>>

Donna answers the door, somewhat surprised at who Carmilla invited over. There's a woman she doesn't recognize, as to be expected, but another one she does. There's no mistaking that smile...

"Wondy Junior!"

Harley Quinn. She's not wearing her makeup, so it took Donna a second to put it together, but that voice solidified any doubt she had.

"Hi, Harley," Donna drones. Since their little mishap with the Joker (who Harley emphatically states is _not_ ; though, in her eyes, that's a good thing. there's no reason you should want to be associated with _that_ man's name, she believes), Donna's met Harley a few more times.  

Sort of putting what Donna already knew into actuality, the Amazon isn't exactly the best at wedgie fights; Harley put her panty waistband over her head each and every time. Though, of course, Harley started those fights with sneak attacks.

"What're ya' doin' here? Don't tell me Carm's here kickin' yer ass too now."

"Ah, no, actually," Donna points over to where she left Lyra and Carmilla, the former holding the latter airborne by her Batman panties, the front of which emulates the utility belt. "I think she's losing."

"Yer a traitor, Carm!"

"Hello to you too, Harley!"

The other woman at the door clears her throat, alerting Donna to her presence.

"Oh, sorry," Donna says. "Come in, please.'

Harley tries to scoot in front of her, put Donna moves her out the way. The woman enters in and then immediately winces when she catches sight of Carmilla bouncing.

"Hey -- ow! Put me down already!" Lyra does, finally, and Carmilla adjusts herself while greeting her friend. " _Hey_ , Dani."

Well, okay, Dani Moonstar is someone Laura knows (Carmilla's not sure if she'd consider her a friend), but Carmilla's been talking to her and, look, they may not have a _ton_ in common, but they like to eat together. That's really enough to consider someone a friend.

"Are you alright?" Dani asks. "Oh, and hi, Lyra."

Harley's finally gotten away from Donna, leaving the Amazon to close the door with her purple panties hooked on her head.

"Carmilla Black, was that Bats's symbol on yer panties I just saw?"

Lyra nods. "They were, Harley."

Donna's managed to readjust herself and stands next to Dani, who's just as interested in what's going to happen. "Donna," she says, extending a hand to the woman.

"Dani," the ex-X-men shakes her hand. "This happen often?"

"It's my first time here," Donna shrugs. "But with Harley? Likely so."

"An' you!" Harley turns her attention to Lyra now. "Yo-yoing your own sister around like some kinda' toy!"

"She was asking for it," Lyra argues, though not with any real intensity.

Harley shrugs. "Point taken. Anyway, back to you, Carm. How could you, knowing B-Man's my number one enemy?"

"...it's for Bat...girl?"

"Like that's any better! I guess I'm gonna' have to teach you a -- hey, wait, my leg feels funny..."

Carmilla didn't exactly wait for Harley to try and "teach her a lesson," touching her leg with her stinger and putting Harley's legs to sleep.

"Alright. Donna, you want your turn?"

"What?" Donna asks.

"I saw that, by the door," Carmilla points to it for emphasis, "Get her, girl."

Donna looks to Dani, who shrugs. "Don't look at me. I've never been in one of these before."

Seeing no reason why not, Donna comes and grips Harley's shorts.

"Hey, these are jeans! I'm wearin' underwear, ya' know!"

Donna ignores her, lifting Harley in the air by her shorts and swinging her around one good time before setting her down.

"This is why you lose so much," Carmilla points out. "What kind of weak --"

"Shut it, Black!" Harley says, adjusting herself. Not much was disturbed, though her panties did kind of wedge in there some. "Let it rest! Let _me_ rest, jeez."

<<>>

Half an hour later, the women are all eating pizza, hanging out, and just generally having a good time. The movie they had playing goes ignored, as the five trade life stories and experiences, each having a tremendously different path in life than the others.

Dani talks about the Valkyries, Donna about her time as Moon Goddess, Carmilla about her street life, Lyra about her experiences in the Sisterhood, and Harley... no one's quite sure if those are just metaphorical stories (though they hope they are).

"So," Dani says, "It was you that started these fights?"

Carmilla nods. "Guilty. Truth be told, it was an accident."

"You accidentally hung me from a railing," Lyra says, deadpanning.

"I mean -- that I went that _far_ in the first place was an accident. Got caught up in the moment, plus you looked funny."

Harley laughs, "I'm just _imaginin_ ' it and it's hilarious. Donna here's fun to give wedgies to, too. She makes a bunch of funny faces 'fore I put it over her eyes. Can't never do it to Pammy because she's got 'super plants' that give 'super wedgies.' "

Donna crosses her arms. "I don't think it's fun."

"How about when it happens to someone else?" Lyra asks.

"...it's a _little_ funny, then."

Dani puts her hands up. "Well, _I've_ never had one and I don't want one either."

Carmilla snorts. "I don't believe that. Even _Elektra Natchios_ has been given a wedgie. _You've_ been given a wedgie."

Dani shakes her head. "Never. Don't try it either or I will rip you in two."

"That a threat?" Harley asks, leaning forward over to Dani. "Carm, a l'il help here?"

Lyra and Donna shake their hands, the latter putting a hand to her temple. "Here we go again," they say in unison.

Carmilla and Harley pounce on Dani, bending her over and pulling her white panties out of her skirt, the two lifting her feet off the ground while her hands hold onto the couch for support.

"Put me down, you two!"

"If we do, you're gonna' rip us apart, remember!" Carmilla says, pulling higher and harder.

Dani kicks her legs, only succeeding in making thud sounds on the couch, and hears some threads popping. "Stop, they're ripping!"

Carmilla looks at Harley and Harley back at her. While Carm's content to let her go, Harley isn't, and it's up to Lyra and Donna to play hero.

Lyra sneaks up behind Carmilla, pulling at the previously exposed Batman panties and lifting Carmilla away from Dani.

Donna flies over Harley, dipping low enough to grab the waistband of her Pink pink and white striped panties and then lifting her off the ground, flying her away from her and Carmilla's unforunate victim.

Grateful, Dani picks out her wedgie, adjusting her underwear and skirt.

Donna and Lyra hold Harley and Carmilla in the air like offerings for Dani.  

"Which one first?" Donna asks.

"Give me Harley," Dani says, and Donna obliges, dropping Harley down in front of Dani. As a Valkyrie, Dani has incredible strength and she gathers a lot of fabric, squats down, and then bolts up, giving Harley and incredible wedgie.  

"Whoa --ow! Remind me ta' never give you a wedgie again," Harley squeals, running in place to try and alleviate the wedgie.  

Dani switches her grip to go for an atomic, easily getting it up there though the underwear did not lose all of it's elasticity and pulled Harley's head back some.

"Carmilla's turn," the Valkyrie says.

Lyra sets her sister down pushes Carmilla over to Dani, the latter slipping behind her as she stumbles forward, and instantly goes for the atomic, completing it and casting Carmilla away from her.

Harley bumps into Carmilla, though that makes her underwear's elastic snap back, freeing her from her wedgie. "Thank goodness," she mutters, immediately setting to work fixing her wedgie. Shameless as Harley is, she drops her shorts right there. Carmilla isn't so lucky, but Dani isn't so cruel, and frees her before long.

The two girls recognized their mistake; they didn't have a third to watch their back. Harley departs to the restroom, ostensibly to fix herself further but, truthfully, to call for backup.

Carmilla lays on the couch and picks her wedgie, not caring that she's rubbing up on Donna in the meantime.

"You got lucky, Dani," she says. "These two won't always be here to protect you, y'know."

Dani scoffs. "As if I'd let you get me again."

 


End file.
